runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hail Queen Juliette!
Hail Queen Juliette! is a quest in RuneScape completed for the purpose of accessing the Queen Juliette Islands and is usually completed for its reward in high paying items. The quest is the first of the Discovery Quest Series. Official Description "Prove yourself worthy of some of the coldest areas on Gielinor. Complete the quest to be allowed access to the Queen Juliette Islands!" Walkthrough |items= *Weapons and armour *10 planks (Obtained during quest) *10 nails (Obtained during quest) *Shining Key (Obtained during quest) *5 logs *10,000 coins *Shovel or Spade |kills= *3 random Inugtalik animals (Range from levels 3 to 88) *Rooty the Pirate - Level 50 }} Barty's quest To start the quest, the player must travel up north to the Pirates' Hideout deep in the members' section of the Wilderness. There, they must talk to Barty in order to start the quest. Talking to Barty reveals that a fearsome pirate by the name of Rooty the Pirate is up on Juliette Island guarding his treasure worth a excess amount of coins. Barty offers the player half of the treasure if they comply to his quest. He then tells them to go cut a tree from somewhere and get five sets of logs to begin repairing his ship. Building the ship Once the player returns to Barty with the necessary materials he will give them 10 Planks and 10 Nails. He will then require the player to burn the logs in a specific way (Requires 20 Firemaking) to form a perfectly colored part of the hull to cover up a giant hole (Requires 20 Crafting). He will then ask the player to put the planks and the nails together on the hull to cover up some bruises (Requires 20 Construction). The travel to Juliette Island After the ship has been fully repaired, Barty lets the player sail with him to Juliette Island where they will confront Rooty for his treasure. At the island, Barty will follow you around until you find Rooty (he is invisible to other players). Rooty and the Inugtalik Once the pair find Rooty and confront him, he will be angered and summon three random Inugtalik animals to battle. Barty watches alone as the player completes the battle. He then watches you fight Rooty alone until he is defeated. He will drop the Shining Key. He will also drop the map showing where the treasure is buried. Barty tells the player to go find a Shovel or something else to dig with, and a Space can be found near the port of the island. Once the player digs up where the map directs them to, the quest will end and Barty and the player will get equal shares of the treasure. Aftermath The player can then talk to Barty whenever for usage of his ship to get to the Queen Juliette Islands. Rewards *Access to Queen Juliette Islands *100,000 coins *5 of each gem (Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Diamond) *Amulet of riches *Crown of riches *Ring of riches *Golden potion x5 *Gilded scimitar Category:Queen Juliette Islands